


Jessie Salvatore

by WritingWeirdo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Protective Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo
Summary: After a heartbreak, Jessie Salvatore wants nothing but to get away and what better place to go than her very own hometown of Mystic Falls? In Mystic Falls, she tries to live a normal life and get over her ex as she finds friends, romance, and... her father?!Season One, Book One
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Jessie Salvatore

Name: Jessica Stella Salvatore 

Nicknames: Jessie (everyone), Star (Parents), Jess (her friends)

Portrayed by: Selena Gomez

Looks: Black hair, hazel eyes

Age: 19

D.O.B.: February 12th, 1865

Turned: February 13th, 1884

Personality: Sassy, quiet, observant, intelligent, independent, kind, loyal, adventurous, mischievous

Likes: Having fun, going out, causing chaos, astrology, learning, reading, music

Hobbies: stargazing, singing, reading, playing guitar, dancing

Dislikes: Being alone, the unknown, fighting, yelling, being yelled at, cliches

Family: Damon Salvatore (father), Elizabeth Robinson (mother, deceased), Stefan Salvatore (uncle)

Friends: Lukas Sanders, Alison Smith, Alexander Jameson

Bio:

Hey there I'm Jessica Salvatore but everyone calls me Jessie. I was born in 1865 which may have you wondering how I'm still alive, well I'm a vampire. I was turned the day after my 19th birthday in 1884, talk about a great birthday gift. But seriously, a vampire life isn't all fun and drinks, it was actually really hard at first. I nearly turned my emotions off, the only reason I didn't was because of my boyfriend, let's call him K. K was the best, he helped me live again and he helped me find the best friends a girl could ask for, Lukas, or Luke, Sanders (a werewolf) also my newest friend, Alison, or Ali, Smith (a witch), and my oldest friend, Alexander or Alex Jameson, Alex is the only one in our friend group who's a vampire like me. But I'm sure you're wondering how I ended up in my hometown Mystic Falls. You see, a week ago, my boyfriend broke up with me or I broke up with him... the details are a tad fuzzy. All I know is K cheated and I left, I didn't know where I was going at first, I just drove, knowing him and his family would soon follow. I ended up in my hometown where our story begins and boy is it a story.

Get ready for a ride if you can, I know I wasn't ready.


	2. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast of Jessie Salvatore

Selena Gomez

as

Jessica "Jessie" Salvatore

"I needed to get away."

Matthew Daddario

as

Alexander "Alex" Jameson

"No. Just no."

Holland Roden

as

Alison "Ali" Smith

"You know I love you but seriously?"

Cole Sprouse

as

Lukas Sanders

"Oh come on you know you love me Jess."

Adelaide Kane

as

Elizabeth Robinson

"I am your mother."

Ian Somerhalder

as

Damon Salvatore

"So you're my daughter?"

Paul Wesley

as

Stefan Salvatore

"My advice? Leave."

Nina Dobrev

as

Elena Gilbert

"He's throwing his life away!"

Steven R. McQueen

as

Jeremy Gilbert

"Thank you, for whatever you said to Elena."

Kat Graham

as

Bonnie Bennet

"Do you know him?"

Candice King

as

Caroline Forbes

"The official Mystic Falls Welcome Party is here!"

The Rest of The Cast

as

Their Characters

Disclaimer

I do not own The Vampire Diaries


	3. 𝟶𝟶: 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚂𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

It all began May 23rd, 2009, the day Jessica "Jessie" Salvatore came back to Mystic Falls, the day the Gilbert family car sunk, and the day... a lot of shit happened.

Let's begin with Jessie's arrival.

Jessie drove into Mystic Falls in her black nineteen-sixty-four Chevy Impala most would point out as Dean Winchester's car, Jessie loved it, not because of the show but because of the car itself. It was truly perfect.

Jessie had tears running down her face that she attempted to wipe away every chance she got, thanking whatever God was out there that she had worn waterproof mascara.

Despite having a bad day, Jessie looked great. She wore some of her best clothes that were still somewhat casual in a poor attempt to cheer herself up, the outfit was far more revealing than anyone born in her time would like however she didn't seem to care. She wore a bright red knit sweater that was cropped, falling just above her belly button, she wore ripped blue jeans, a pair of black heeled boots, and a black leather jacket to tie the whole outfit together. Her daylight necklace rested on her neck, a blue gem she disguised in a locket that if anyone asked held a picture of her recently deceased father.

If recently deceased meant in 1864 before she was even born, then it was at least somewhat accurate.

"Home sweet hell." Jessie muttered as she flew past the cheery Welcome to Mystic Falls sign, sending a glare it's way.

Truthfully, she wasn't even sure why she came to this hellish town. When she left a year before being turned, she swore she would never come back, both to herself and her mother.

She had only been back once, in 1888 for her mother's funeral.

After finding her now ex-boyfriend, K, in bed with another woman, a literal witch, she left. Throwing whatever she could of hers in bags before jumping into her car and driving off, knowing his family would be hunting for her.

Perhaps it was self-preservation, she knew it was one place K's family wouldn't search for her, they didn't want to come to this town either, or perhaps she was homesick, wishing she could go back home to her mother despite knowing her mother and her childhood home were long gone.

Sighing, Jessie decided she needed a drink as she pulled into Mystic Grill. She grabbed her purse, riffling through it for her fake I.D only to realize it was one thing she hadn't gotten from K's place, groaning Jessie threw her purse onto the passenger seat with a huff and glare.

"All I wanted was one freaking drink." She grumbled.

Jessie ended up going into Mystic Grill anyway, however rather than the drink she desperately craved, she got the second thing she loved, curly fries.

While at Mystic Grill, she met Matt Donovan, unfortunately a human but a cute one at least. He was kind, good eye candy and surprisingly helpful. She told him she had just moved to town before asking for a newspaper which he gladly offered making Jessie roll her eyes, some humans were far too kind. She briefly wondered why he was this kind. In this town, kindness could get you killed.

Of course she supposed things have changed here and even if they haven't, the younger residents might not know of the terrors Mystic Falls was always willing to brush under the rug.

In the newspaper she found a house near the Salvatore Boarding House, if she remember correctly, she didn't quite like how close it was to the boarding house, you never know when a Salvatore will come back to town, but it was a decent price and rather big although she didn't need the room. It was only her now, after all.

Grinning she texted the number, offering nearly triple the asked price, an offer she knew nobody would refuse.

Soon enough, Jessie Salvatore, or as the town of Mystic Falls would know her, Jessie Robinson, owned a house in Mystic Falls.

The best part? She used K's money to buy the house. Money she had taken before leaving the wretched place and she still had plenty left. She supposed it was a plus to previously dating a rich vampire.

As Jessie Salvatore drove into her new home the next day after spending the night in the only hotel in town which surprisingly didn't have Mystery in its name, Jessie grinned.

She supposed she could stay awhile.

꧁ 𝟽𝟼𝟶 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	4. 𝟶𝟷: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙽𝚎𝚠

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

It's been weeks since Jessie Salvatore moved to town and she was still a huge mystery to the town of Mystic Falls.

For the most part, she stayed inside her home, unpacking was their guess, when she wasn't home she was at the grill eating her new regular order, curly fries. Even her neighbors, the Gilbert family consisting of Elena, Jeremy, and their aunt, Jenna, knew little about her.

On the other hand, Jessie had been doing some research both on the people and the town itself.

Of course, she knew more about the history of the town than most people in the town however she wasn't researching the history, but the present.

The day she moved to town she met Elena, her new neighbor with a familiar face, she was a doppelgänger no doubt, a doppelgänger of Katherine, the woman who ruined Jessie's life as well as her brothers, however as she soon found out, Elena was nothing like Katherine despite sharing the same face. Elena was much nicer and seemed to be a better version of Katherine however Jessie still found it hard to trust the girl.

Elena's brother on the other hand was immediately Jessie's favorite of the Gilbert's and possibly the entire town. He became her favorite the second he greeted her with a sarcastic introduction, which Elena scolded him for.

This was only the beginning of Jessie's research but I won't bore you with the details.

Today was Jessie's first day at Mystic High as well as her first day at high school in at least a couple of decades. She hadn't gone since her last break from K, who had to disappear every once in a while due to... family issues.

Jessie got out of bed far too early for her liking, her least favorite part of going to high school and one of the few things she had not missed, before she did anything whether it be getting ready or eating breakfast, she ran downstairs and turned on the coffee pot, the first thing she bought after moving in, tapping her foot on the tile floor of her kitchen as she waited.

The second her coffee machine beeped, she grabbed a mug, one of two mugs in her cabinet, and poured the steaming hot liquid into the plain white cup before she went upstairs and finally, with her cup of coffee cooling down, she picked out her clothes and got ready for her first day, which, in case you're wondering, she already hated.

For her first day of school, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans with two rips on each knee, plain white tennis shoes, and a plain gray sweatshirt with a light jean jacket on top. She grabbed her daylight bracelet to finish off the outfit before grabbing her backpack, a plain black one, groaning at the weight as she grabbed her keys and went downstairs to her car.

**————**

**___________________**

**————**

The students of Mystic High heard the roar of a loud engine before tires squealed against the concrete, they turned to find a black impala rolling into a parking spot.

Wondering who was in it as the windows of the car were blacked out, they waited in the entrance of their school, watching as the car turned off, the driver side door opened, and out stepped the newest resident (that they knew of) of Mystic Falls and their current mystery, Jessie Salvatore.

"Hey, Elena." Bonnie Bennet called to her best friend and Jessie's neighbor, Elena Gilbert, who stood next to her watching her ex-boyfriend, Matt.

"Huh?" Elena responded as she turned to look at her friend.

"Isn't that your neighbor?" Bonnie asked nodding to Jessie despite knowing the answer as Jessie rounded the corner of her car.

Elena looked at Jessie before nodding. "Yeah, Jessie Robinson." She answered looking back at Bonnie.

Bonnie hummed.

Jessie watched the girls curiously, wondering if Bonnie knew of her powers yet as she walked to the school, when Bonnie and Elena felt her gaze, they looked at her. Jessie wasn't embarrassed or even phased as she merely smirked, sending Elena a wink as she continued walking.

Elena shivered, speaking without knowing the girl herself was listening. "She's creepy."

"Creepy how?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know, she just gives me bad vibes." She told her friend uneasily.

Bonnie looked curiously at the new girl before looking back at Elena, trying to lighten the mood, she teased her friend, "Hey I'm the physic, remember?"

Nearby Jessie scoffed, shaking her head subtly. The girl was not a physic, she was a Bennet and Jessie guaranteed that meant more to her than the witch herself.

Right as the crowd got back to normal, greeting their friends and making new ones, Jessie noticed a boy walking onto the grass wearing a black leather jacket with a hood, similar to Jessie's, and, the thing that stood out, he was wearing black tinted sunglasses which stood out to anyone who saw him however what really stood out to Jessie was the ring on his finger, the Salvatore ring, one she had only ever seen in photos.

This boy was a Salvatore.

Not just a Salvatore, but Stefan Salvatore, Jessie's uncle.

Jessie stared at him for a few moments longer as the crowd began to notice him before shaking her head and going into the school. She grabbed her papers from the office before heading to her locker which, to Jessie's disappointment, was across from Elena.

Jessie unlocked her locker and shoved her unneeded books inside just as Caroline Forbes came up to Bonnie and Elena, Jessie didn't fail to notice the looks from all three of the girls as she shut her locker and walked off.

Jessie, already desperately in need of a break; went outside to the place she immediately knew was where the 'stoners' hung out, she was somewhat surprised to find Jeremy standing there but shrugged it off as she sat on a bench, unintentionally listening to his conversation with Vicki Donovan, who had just walked up to him when she sat down.

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jessie heard Jeremy tell Vicki before the sounds of something hitting Vicki's hand was heard only by her.

Jessie didn't need to look over to know what was happening as she rolled her eyes. "Teenagers." She grumbled.

Jessie heard the sound of what she knew was Vicki downing all of the pills Jeremy had just given her before Tyler entered the scene making Jessie smirk, this outta be good she thought just as Tyler called out to Vicki. "Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you out here with the crackheads." Knew it, Jessie thought.

"Hey." Vicki greeted her boyfriend quietly.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called he wants his nail polish back." Tyler told Jeremy making Jessie roll her eyes, her smirk fading as she wished she could punch the jer— er, jock.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school "T.R.L." Of you." Jeremy responded making Jessie smirk, it seemed Jeremy had it handled. "Carson Daily fan?"

"Oh, Ty, be nice." Vicki spoke as she most likely stopped Tyler from starting a fight with Jeremy, "Be nice." Vicki repeated this time quieter. "That's Elena's little brother."

"I know who he is. I'd still kick his ass." Tyler told his girlfriend.

Jessie rolled her eyes as she stood up, deciding she had enough of the 'crackheads' as she sent Tyler a glare and, when Jeremy noticed her, a smile though it looked more like a smirk, as she went back into the school, the doors slamming closed behind her.

After a moment of being shoved around in the hallway, Jessie once again was over the students as she strides into the first bathroom she saw.

Jessie walked into the first stall without looking at the bathroom itself, closing the stall door, and putting down the toilet lid before sitting down.

Jessie knew something was wrong when she walked out of the stall a moment later after taking a few deep breaths to find urinals. It was then she realized it was the boys' bathroom.

Jessie groaned, "Crap." She mumbled, she was about to exit the bathroom when the door opened, and without thinking, Jessie went back into the stall, rushing to close it, locking it just as she heard footsteps.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of the toilet next to her flushing and the door opening once more before someone spoke, "Woah! Pants down, chick!" A random guy who had to be unimportant as Jessie didn't recognize the voice.

Jessie did however recognize Elena Gilbert's voice. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not." Jeremy told his sister, Jessie frowned as she didn't hear his heart stutter.

He wasn't lying.

"Where is it?" Elena questioned, "Is it on you?"

"Stop. All right?!" Jeremy snapped, "You need to chill yourself, all right?" He told his sister who didn't seem to 'chill herself' at all.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk?" Elena responded angrily, Jessie held in a snort at that, chill yourself wasn't stoner talk as far as she knew, maybe Elena would know that if she spent more time outside with her friends than inside writing in her little diary. "Dude you are so cool." Elena continued.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy told his sister who once again didn't believe him.

Jessie couldn't help but agree with Elena's next words, "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy!" Elena then continued, obviously upset with her brother, "I gave you a summer pass but I am done watching you destroy yourself."

Jessie looked down at the bathroom tile. Elena was being a good sister and Jeremy may not know it but he was lucky. She didn't have that, she didn't have anyone after her mother's death.

Jeremy tried to move, get away from his sister, but Elena didn't let him, pushing him back. "No, no, no. You know what? Go ahead." Jessie raised her brow, wondering why the sudden change however she knew Elena had something coming. "Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time. You got it?"

Another toilet flush before the stall opens and another teen boy walks out of the bathroom.

Elena exhaled before looking at Jeremy again. "Jeremy I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." She told her brother softly.

"I don't need this." Jeremy told his sister shakily before his footsteps were heard, leaving Elena and Jessie alone in the bathroom for a moment before Elena too left.

After a minute or two, Jessie snuck out as well before heading to her first class, History, which she soon found out she shared with the newest love triangle, Elena, Matt, and her uncle leaving Jessie with no doubt that this first-class would be 'fun.'

The entire time, Stefan was staring at Elena and at some point Bonnie texted Elena to tell her this which was no doubt the reason Elena smiled at the boy before focusing on the teacher, the boy Elena didn't notice was Matt, who sat in the back of the class across from Jessie. Matt was staring at Elena as well, although unlike the new 'hottie,' Matt didn't get Elena's beloved attention.

Jessie rolled her eyes, wishing she could change the channel as she stared at the teacher despite not truly listening to his words, whatever it was, she already knew it.

After the school day was finally over, Jessie was driving home when she spotted the graveyard. She hesitated at the sight of it, knowing what was inside the graveyard as old memories were pushed to the front of her mind upon seeing it. After a moment Jessie parked in front of it with a defeated sigh.

Maybe it was time to visit dear old mom.

꧁ 𝟸,𝟶𝟶𝟹 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂

Hey weirdos! So a quick note, Jessie's house was originally going to be next to the Salvatore Boarding House but I decided to change it to next to Elena's house however it is closer to the boarding house than Elena's. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you did be sure to...

Vote,

Comment,

And...

Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️❤️


	5. 𝟶𝟸: 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝙼𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Jessie albeit reluctantly stepped out of her car, taking a deep breath as she crossed her arms before stepping into the graveyard of Mystic Falls.

A shiver was immediately sent down her spine as she stepped through the graveyard, she kept her gaze on her shoes as she walked.

She didn't have to look around to know where her mother was.

She just knew.

After nearly three minutes of walking through the fog-filled graveyard in the cold air, Jessie stopped, tensing as she looked up, she met her mother's name written on her tombstone as she took a deep breath.

Jessie kneeled in front of the grave and offered it a weak smile. "Hello mother." She greeted, a shiver running down her spine as she felt a presence.

Her head snapped up and she looked around but only found a crow perched on a tree nearby, Jessie released a breath but found herself unable to look away from the crow. Meanwhile, the crow was staring into her eyes with what Jessie almost considered confusion before a twig was heard breaking and the crow flew off.

Jessie shrugged it off although she knew she couldn't ignore the eery feeling of the moment forever as she looked back at her mother's grave with a sigh. "It's been a while." She told her mom, gulping before she spoke again as if she was nervous (she was), "I met a guy," She smiled softly.

"But... he cheated on me and I didn't know..." Jessie took a deep breath, her gaze flickering to the grass as she fumbled with the sleeve of her jean jacket, "what to do. I just— I wanted to come home but," Jessie bit her lip hesitantly, "it's not home without you, mom."

Jessie chose to ignore the tears that rolled down her cheek as she whispered, "It'll never be home again." Jessie wiped her tears stubbornly, looking back at the name written on the tombstone, "Uncle Stefan's here. You know what that means..." Jessie looked around as she took a shaky breath, she almost expected the man to pop up once she mentioned him, she wouldn't even know if he did, she only knew of him through pictures and letters he had sent her mother. Beyond that, it was just dreams. "Dad will be here soon." She spoke to the cold air, taking another shaky breath. "I don't what I'm gonna do, mom. I— he doesn't even know about me."

"So yeah..." Jessie chuckled humorlessly, "That's all I guess." She shook her head, "This is so stupid..." She mumbled standing up, "I'm gonna go." She told her mom shaking her head once more.

She's not really here, she's gone. Her mind whispered as Jessie walked away, not daring to glance back at the grave.

Jessie sighed as she reached the exit of the graveyard and spotted Elena and Stefan outside. She did not want to talk or even see anyone right now, especially not her neighbor and her uncle.

Elena bent down to look at her leg which had a scrape on it and as she did Stefan ran away using his vampire speed, Elena looked around confused as Jessie huffed, her hair messed up from the speed.

Before Elena could spot the young girl, Jessie followed her uncle's lead and ran away as well, going straight to her new home once she got past her neighbor to her car while being unseen by the already confused girl.

Once at her home, Jessie went to her room and set her backpack down by her desk where she sat down and opened the bag, going through it she found her homework which she finished in five minutes thanks to her inhuman speed not to mention her smarts.

Jessie set her homework back into a folder marked 'homework' in her backpack before zipping it up and pushing the backpack away, she then began to tap a beat with her pencil as she looked around, her lips pursed before she released a sigh.

"What now?" She wondered aloud.

Her mind went back to the graveyard, back to the words said and the crow that sat on the tree. 'Dad will be here soon' echoed in her mind, she knew it was true and that terrified her.

When she was younger she used to love her father or the stories of him and always wanted to meet him, pushing her mother to contact him until she told her he was gone, dead since before she was even born.

She had fought about it with her mother, calling her a liar because she knew he wasn't gone, in truth she had no fucking clue.

Of course, once turned, Jessie found her childhood babble to be true.

Honestly, she still didn't know, she had heard rumors that he was still out there, a vampire, like her, and seeing Stefan it made all seem more like the truth than just some rumors by people who don't even know them, but how could she ever know?

She couldn't know, not until she saw him with her own eyes.

Of course, she never imagined she would actually see him let alone talk to him so the thought that if he is a vampire that he'll follow Stefan to Mystic Falls, it still terrified her.

Jessie sighed, her gaze going to the old photo album, it was in good condition, there were no cobwebs or dust on it, mostly due to her recent move, however, anyone could tell it was older than old, it was ancient. Probably older than most who saw it would guess.

Jessie had looked through it thousands of times before she was turned and millions after that, it was always the same, nothing ever changed. The pictures grew older but other than that, it was the same photo album her mother had shown her as a child. Memories of a past she didn't know and could never have with her father inside, from pictures of him and her mother together to letters he wrote her, the album had everything.

In the back, where the pages had been empty, Jessie had put pictures of her and K, as well as letters between them, to carry on the album.

Jessie chuckled bitterly as she grabbed the floral photo album, the background that used to be white now almost yellow from its age, maybe that's why her and K didn't last, the book was cursed.

She found herself going through each page like it was the first time she ever saw them, her hands going over the pictures held in the photo album with plastic as she smiled sadly, wishing her mother were still here as she went through photos of her parents smiling, she couldn't help but notice that her mother was much happier than she ever was after her father's death.

Her hand hesitated as she arrived at the back of the book, biting her lip she shut the book and put it back on the shelf. She didn't want to see those pictures, those letters that were once a happy memory but now just a burden, memories that once brought a smile would now only bring pain and tears.

Jessie shook her head, holding in the tears. She wasn't ready, not yet. She wasn't sure if she would ever be ready for that.

Jessie took a shaky breath as she looked over at the window and found a figure standing in front of Elena's door. Curious, Jessie stood up, her brows furrowed as she approached the window.

Taking a closer look, Jessie realized the person was her uncle. Jessie wrinkled her nose, not at all pleased by the thought of him visiting her as she shut her curtains before turning around as a knock echoed through her house, followed by her doorbell ringing.

"Great." Jessie mumbled as she made her way out of her room and downstairs, "Just great."

Jessie sighed as she reached the door, peeking through the peephole she found a blonde girl with a cheery smile, Caroline Forbes.

Jessie huffed, putting on a fake smile as she unlocked her door before she opened it to greet the peppy blonde. "Hi!" She greeted, realizing the girl held a basket covered with a cloth when she took another look at her.

"Hi, there!" Caroline responded. "I'm Caroline Forbes, my mom wanted to bring you and your family a welcome basket." She told the girl cheerily pushing the basket into the arms of the unexpecting girl.

"Oh thank you!" Jessie said awkwardly, setting it down on the nearby table.

"Well, The official Mystic Falls Welcome Party is here!" Caroline chuckled with a grin.

"Yay!" Jessie said hoping the girl wouldn't notice the sarcasm that she couldn't stop.

Caroline did not notice the sarcasm as she turned curious, looking over the girl's shoulders to peek inside the house. "So, where's your parents?" She asked curiously.

Jessie's grin fell, forcing a weak one on a moment before she answered, "Well my mom is on a business trip," Business trip, right. "and my father- he died before I was born."

Caroline's eyes widened at the girl's words. "Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She rushed out.

Jessie waved the girl off. "It's fine." She told her, "Seriously it's fine."

"Well alright." Caroline replied with a tense smile, as if she was guilty of something, Jessie stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Well um thank you for the basket and I'll see you at school." Jessie spoke awkwardly.

Caroline's eyes widened once more, "Oh right! You're welcome," Caroline grinned despite the awkward air, "see you tomorrow."

Jessie nodded, watching the blonde turn away and begin leaving before she shut the door with a bang, locking it as fast as she could, Jessie glanced at the basket, deciding to leave it there. She didn't feel like eating anything right now.

With a tense breath, Jessie made her way upstairs where she grabbed a book and sat down on her bed, ready for the day to just end.

꧁ 𝟷,𝟼𝟾𝟷 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	6. 𝟶𝟹: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚛

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Jessie Salvatore's alarm went off at the worst time; six am.

Now there's one thing you must know about Jessie; she loves her sleep. If she doesn't get her so-called beauty rest she may make a plan to take over the entire world just so she can get at least eight hours of sleep.

This particular morning was especially hard on the sleep lover as she hadn't fallen asleep until around 1 o'clock, which means she only got five hours of sleep, FIVE!

It wasn't her worst time by far but before she wasn't going to school and could simply sleep in and now she was going to the worst place on planet earth; high school.

She groaned as she slammed her fist onto her alarm clock and if her eyes were open, she would have glared at it until it was nothing but dust on her nightstand.

Jessie rolled over onto her back and sighed, slowly blinking her eyes open and allowing herself a moment to adjust to the surprisingly bright morning light in her room.

"I hate school." The vampire growled sounding almost like a werewolf in her rage-filled words.

She frowned as she tore the covers off her body before swinging her legs over the side of her Queen-sized bed and stood, making her way to her closet she grumbled as she watched the hangers for the right outfit although frankly, Jessie couldn't care less what she wore as long as she didn't show up naked but she had to be 'presentable.'

Have I mentioned that she hates high school?

Soon enough, Jessie found an acceptable outfit that fit her desires as well as the school's ridiculous rules.

Jessie went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before changing into her outfit of the day which consisted of a black blouse see-through top with a black tank top underneath that, light blue skinny jeans, her black leather jacket which ended just above the flowy ends of the sleeves of her blouse, she then slipped on plain black socks before putting on her black suede heeled boots, zipping them up she stood straight and searched through one of her bathroom drawers for her blow-drier.

Once she found her hair drier, she dried her hair, curling it afterward before doing her makeup. For her makeup, she did the typical foundation, concealer, and contour along with mascara and winged eyeliner with a bit of black eyeshadow to make her eyes pop, and to finish off the makeup look she put on a bright red lipstick.

Smacking her lips in the mirror, Jessie grinned and went back to her bedroom, grabbing her bright red leather backpack that matched her lipstick nearly perfectly.

Slipping her phone into her backpack, Jessie headed downstairs to grab her breakfast; blood in a blood bag with coffee of course.

Jessie made it to the school right on time well for Jessie anyway. She was actually nearly ten minutes late but hey you can't rush perfection which is exactly what she told her first teacher of the day who didn't seem to agree although it did get a few chuckles out of her classmates.

꧁꧂

When Jessie got to her last class of the day, she regretted ever coming to school. She had a normal, boring day at school that day which was a lucky thing considering she lived in Mystic Falls adding to the fact that she was also a Salvatore... well let's just say a normal day was more of a miracle than luck.

Anyway, with her boring day at school, she had nearly forgotten that she shared her last class of the day with her uncle, the doppelgänger of the woman who was the reason her family was vampires, and the cherry on top of the hell cake, the newest Bennett witch.

Jessie fought all of the urges that told her to turn around and leave the whole school upon seeing her uncle and the doppelgänger in the same room, sitting down in her chair she stayed silent as her classmates chattered, the teacher had yet to come in giving the students free rein.

Jessie hated it.

She took a deep breath, pulling out her phone and cringing at her lock screen; a picture of her and K kissing. Making a mental note to change the lock screen ASAP, Jessie unlocked her phone and went onto her music. She grabbed her earbuds from her backpack, plugging them in and turning on her music, and waited for the teacher to end the chaos that was her class.

Finally, her teacher walked in and she subtly pulled out her earbuds as her classmates continued in chaos, not noticing the history teacher.

Suddenly, her teacher cleared his throat catching everyone's attention as they froze. "Glad I have your attention." He told the class before turning around and writing something on the blackboard with one of the chalk markers.

The Battle of Willowcreek.

There were a lot of notes under it that Jessie hadn't noticed until now; he must have written them before class started, Jessie thought as he spoke again.

"The Battle of Willowcreek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Jessie thought back to the old days, where her mother, despite hating her father, taught her everything she needed to know about her father's history and Mystic Fall's history. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?"

Jessie blinked, the answer coming to her mind immediately. She looked down at her notebook. "346." She mumbled, "Without local civilians." She added absentmindedly, knowing the teacher couldn't hear her.

She failed to notice her uncle, Stefan Salvatore glancing at her with eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering how she knew the answer to that question without even thinking.

"Miss Bennett?" The teacher called, the Bennet witch looked up from her notebook, her pen pausing.

Taking one look at the girl, Jessie knew she didn't know and that this would be a disaster. "Um... a lot?" Bonnie Bennett responded. Jessie stifled a snort as some of her other classmates, mainly the jock Matt Donovan, chuckled, "I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

Jessie shook her head with an amused smile. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." The teacher spoke making Jessie frowned, she may not know the girl but she knew one thing; Bonnie Bennett was not dumb.

"Mr. Donovan." The teacher called next. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt responded without missing a beat, "Its okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Jessie chuckled, silently thanking the jock who had unknowingly reminded her of their teacher's name.

What? The school was lucky she even came.

Her classmates chuckled again as their teacher hummed, looking at Elena Gilbert next, "Elena?" Jessie frowned at the teacher's use of the girl's first name. Shouldn't he call her Miss Gilbert? She wondered. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"

Elena shook her head lightly before she responded, "I'm sorry, I— I don't know."

Mr. Tanner frowned. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena." Once more, Jessie frowned. "But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Jessie rolled her eyes unable to stop herself as she spoke up, "Respectfully, sir, it takes more time than a single summer break to get over the death of a parent let alone both your parents."

Mr. Tanner blinked at one of his newest students as the classmates began to stare. "Jessie is it?" The teacher asked.

Jessie smirked, shaking her head. "No in fact. It's Miss. Robinson, Mr. Tanner." She corrected, "And in case you're wondering, there were 346 casualties."

Mr. Tanner blinked before he could say a word, the other newest student spoke continuing with her answer without so much as a glance at the girl, "Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct." The teacher told them. "Miss Robinson and Mister..." He trailed off and Jessie grinned, the poor human didn't even know his student's names.

"Salvatore." Stefan answered.

"Salvatore, any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asked curiously.

Stefan hesitated before answering, "Distant."

Jessie forced back a snort at this and then Mr. Tanner spoke, "Well, very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Jessie shook her head. "Wrong. There were 27." She corrected under her breath, speaking low enough that her teacher wouldn't be able to hear.

Luckily for her, her uncle answered as well, not staying as quiet as she.

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan corrected, "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong." Stefan continued, "It was a night of great loss."

Jessie smirked, speaking up. "Ya know Mr. Tanner, the founder's archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts."

Her classmates chuckled at both of the new student's words as the teacher tapped on his desk, humming lowly, no doubt upset that his students, his new students, knew more about the town's history than he did.

꧁꧂

At the end of class, Jessie didn't hesitate to pick up her backpack, shoving her things inside of it before rushing out of the class, hidden in the crowd of students.

She went straight to her locker, opening it with ease before pulling out whatever she would need for her homework before shutting it with a bang, locking the locker she spun around, bumping right into Caroline Forbes who was walking through the halls with Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, trying to convince the doppelgänger to go to the bonfire that night.

"Sorry." Jessie mumbled carelessly as she grabbed her books from the floor and stood up, keeping them close to her chest.

Caroline smiled brightly at her. "It's totally fine!" She cheered, "Hey, have you been invited to tonight's bonfire?"

Jessie shook her head with a chuckle. "No, I don't exactly have any friends here." She responded as if it was obvious, she only just started, there was no way for her to already have friends especially when she didn't want any in the first place, she had enough friends outside of Mystic Falls.

Caroline stared at her in pity. "Well, you have us now!" She told her with a grin, "Right girls?"

She asked her friends who nodded with kind grins.

"Of course." Elena told her.

"Us girls gotta stick together, right?" Bonnie responded.

Jessie chuckled awkwardly, gripping her books closer. "Right."

"So do you want to come to the bonfire with us?" Caroline asked bringing the attention back to her as well as the bonfire. "It'll be tons of fun! And maybe you can convince Elena to come."

Jessie smirked looking at Elena who sighed. "I already told you, Care, I don't want to go and you can't make me." She told her friend.

Jessie chuckled. "Come on," She urged, "If I'm being forced to go, you are too."

Elena sighed, nodding reluctantly.

Caroline grinned. "Great!" She exclaimed happily, "We're going to have so much fun!" Suddenly, Caroline smirked, "And I heard the new boys coming."

"Ooh." Bonnie responded teasingly.

Elena and Jessie rolled their eyes. "Who cares?" Jessie asked rhetorically, "He's just a regular guy."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah but he's hot and mysterious." She responded.

"And perfect for Elena." Bonnie chimed in.

Jessie cringed. "Nobody even knows him!" Elena exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Oh but you want to get to know him, don't you?" Caroline teased making Elena groan.

Jessie shrugged. "I don't think he's all that great." Jessie said casually. "I mean, what he did in class was kinda cool, but he clearly has a past."

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Jessie raised a brow. "Everyone has a past." She answered.

"Well it can't be bad, right?" Caroline responded staying positive as always.

Jessie looked at her. "Or it could be terrible." She remarked.

Elena became more nervous with ever word making Jessie sigh when she noticed it. "Look, he may have a terrible past, but that doesn't mean he's not a good guy." She told her neighbor softly, "You just have to take a chance and find out."

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Take a chance." She repeated.

Jessie nodded encouragingly, wishing she could take the same chance and get to know her uncle.

She would give anything to be close to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. He didn't know who she was and if she got to know him, if she started to become friends with him, she couldn't lie to him.

She barely managed to keep her identity a secret now, if she actually knew one of the only members of her family she had left...

It would be a disaster only made worse by her Salvatore Luck.

꧁ 𝟸,𝟷𝟻𝟼 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂

**Next Update**

_January 20th_


End file.
